


tumblr prompts fill

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can’t help that I’m curious.”





	tumblr prompts fill

**“I can’t help that I’m curious.”**

“Yes, I understand that I have navigated us to a planet whose red star system means that I’ve lost my powers,” Astra says. “And whose lack of technology means that we have to wait for the solar panels to kick in tomorrow, before we can set a course back to Earth.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I understand that this wouldn’t have happened if I had taken your advice and navigated us instead to the blue star system in the adjoining galaxy, to perform the research that the DEO instructed us to do,” Astra continues, breaking once in between to gasp out a breath.

“Uh-huh.”

“And I understand that it’s strategically advisable for us to hide in this cave for shelter until the sun comes up, so that no potentially hostile species native to this planet finds us,” Astra says, nearing the end of her list of things that are within her comprehension.

“Yes?”

“What I don’t understand,” Astra says, lifting her neck up to give better access to the lips currently trailing over her throat, while Alex’s hands sneak under her uniform to explore her torso, “Is the part where you think us getting to know each other in this intimate way is somehow going to enable us to complete this mission.”

Alex briefly breaks her kisses to look up at Astra with a smile that manages to be tender and teasing at once.

“Well, general, you don’t exactly seem to be resisting.” Her smile turns wicked, as Astra lets out a sharp breath, when Alex’s questing fingers palm her breasts. “And, when it comes to alien lifeforms, what can I say? I can’t help that I’m curious.”

\---


End file.
